Galaxy Angel
Bandai Visual Bandai Entertainment |network= Animax AXN-Asia, Animax, Q, HERO | first = 7 April 2001 | last = 29 September 2002 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = List of Galaxy Angel episodes }} is a bishōjo sci-fi/comedy anime, manga and dating sim series by BROCCOLI. It was created in July 2000, when Broccoli launched the multi-platformed project called ''Project G.A. The anime and Galaxy Angel Party manga comprise a comedy story in an alternate universe, while the games and the regular manga have a serious and involved romance/action plot. A sequel to the game trilogy was released in June 2006, entitled "Galaxy Angel II: Zettai Ryouiki no Tobira", and stars an entirely new cast, the "Rune Angel Troupe", and a new feature that combines the new Brave Heart frame with any of the Angels. Each of the Rune Angels has a connection to one of the Galaxy Angels, such as Apricot Sakuraba, the younger sister of Milfeulle Sakuraba. Just like the original Galaxy Angel, the Galaxy Angel II series will have multiple games and already has a manga adaptation and comedic anime spinoff, both of which are currently running. The second Galaxy Angel II game was released in October 2007 entitled Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairou no Kagi. The success of the video game and anime series influenced the creation of a manga series based on the video game universe. In Japan, the series became so popular that a musical based on the series was made. Entitled "GALAXY ANGEL ~The Musical~", it debuted in March and December 2005, and featured cast members who also worked on Galaxy Angel II. Anime The Galaxy Angel anime series, produced by BROCCOLI, Madhouse and Bandai Visual, premiered across Japan on Animax between 7 April 2001 to 29 September 2001, and was soon followed by numerous sequels, including a second series ("Z"), a third series ("A", "AA", and "S") and a fourth ("X"). Each broadcast is made up of two fifteen minute episodes, whose titles always contain references to food. The first series was broadcast by Animax, while later series have been broadcast by TV Osaka and other TXN stations. Internationally, the series has been broadcast by Animax and its respective networks worldwide, including its English language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia, and its other networks in Hong Kong, Taiwan, South Korea and Latin America. In the US, this series is distributed in DVDs from Bandai Entertainment. The story is about a group of women and girls who go on government-sponsored humanitarian missions as the Angel Troupe (Angel-tai) to search for Lost Technology, generally a plot device to set up amusing and absurd humor typical of the show, rife with obscure Japanese puns. Many of the devices look like extremely mundane objects like sticks or rice cookers, but have fantastic powers like mutating organisms or as destructive weapons. Notes: :1: Series 1 had one 15 minute episode per program, while other series have two 15 minutes episodes per 30 minute program. :2: Some episodes were not broadcast in Japan. Those were later added as extra episodes (OVAs) released on DVD. :3: Ignoring extra episodes on DVD. :4: Galaxy Angel A and AA is actually considered to be the same series (Series 3) in Japan. They just decided to give it a different name in the middle of the series. :5: Galaxy Angel S is a single special episode, which also is considered to be a part of series 3. The Galaxy Angel anime generally abandoned any sense of strict continuity or plot arcs after the first series, so they can be viewed in any order. The cast is frequently abandoned, killed, or transmogrified only to return completely normal in the next episode. However, the fourth series introduced a new character (see below) and occasional references are made to funny events in previous series (For example, references to the Bandit Corned Beef). Many episodes also parody aspects of Japanese culture, movies, and of course, anime, often compressing what would be expected to be multiple-episode long stories into a few minutes. Each series also contains one episode which is played straight - as a serious, non-parody episode.The animated series can also be cited as a fanservice series in the most basic (but non-sexual) sense: the show is self-promotional, with absurd humor, spontaneous musical numbers, and elaborate costumes. Characters Games The video games are part strategy game, part dating sim, and are available for the PC and PlayStation 2. The three games in the series are titled Galaxy Angel, Moonlit Lovers and Eternal Lovers. All versions of the story are centered around the Angel Troupe, five or six female special agents with spacecraft. Broccoli announced that the video game trilogy would be released in North America , but Broccoli would not be working on the actual game themselves. For unknown reasons this project stopped when Broccoli stopped their operations in the U.S. A fan-made translation of the first game was released on 20 December 2009, translating 100% of the game.http://bmw.seiha.org/viewforum.php?f=3 A fan-made translation for the second game is in the works http://bmw.seiha.org/viewforum.php?f=5 Galaxy Angel In the video game universe, the Galaxy Angels are from the "Special Guardian Division" and they work closely with the "Imperial Special Guards" and the "Satellite Defense Teams". They are the guardians of the White Moon, the sacred planet of the Transbaal Empire, and the personal protectors of the White Moon Goddess Shatoyan. The story begins with Prince Eonia attempting a take over of the Transbaal Empire with the aid of the mysterious Black Moon, counterpart to the White Moon. To counter Prince Eonia, the Angel-tai along with their flagship the Elsior are placed in the hands of the kind and ever-capable Commander Takuto Meyers. In addition to the storyline differences, the personalities of the characters were also altered significantly for the anime, and the video games offer a much more in-depth look into the Galaxy Angel universe. Due to this, many fans treat the video games as the actual canonical universe for Galaxy Angel. Plot summary Commander Takuto Meyers is a commander of the 2nd Frontier Fleet, when exiled Prince Eonia launches his coup, Most of the Royal Family on the homeworld were killed via orbital bombardment, and large portions of the Imperial Fleet were destroyed in the surprise attack. As Commander Meyers is unable to contact 2nd Fleet HQ, he waits on standby for orders, until three members of the Angel Wing arrive, with a large fleet chasing them, which turns out to be unmanned ships. After destroying the fleet, Meyers takes his fleet and follows them back to where the Elsior is hiding, the battleship usually used only by the Imperial Guards for ceremonies and meets his old Instructor Lufte, now Commodore, who charges Meyers with commanding the Elsior and the Angel Wing in escorting Prince Shiva, the only survivor of the Royal Family, to the Rhombe system where loyalist forces are gathering for a counter offensive as the 2nd fleet has already been destroyed. Before the engines can be repaired however, more enemy ships arrive, and rather than risking discovery, COmmodore Lufte takes command of the remaining fleet and draws the enemy ships away, while the Elsior remains and makes its way to Rhombe, fighting off enemy attacks along the way, including elements of the Imperial Fleet changed sides to side with Prince Eonia. While attempting to meet up with the 3rd fleet stationed at Rhombe, the Elsior discovers destroyed remnants of the 3rd fleet and runs into a trap by Prince Eonia's main fleet. While fighting the forces, they receive another message from the 3rd fleet with a new rendezvous point, after fighting their way through the enemy fleet to the rendezvous point, allied reinforcements arrive and force the enemy forces to retreat, Commodore Lufte having evaded enemy forces and reached the Rhombe System ahead of the Elsior. Afterwards, the Loyalist fleet launches an operation to destroy Prince Eonia's main fleet at the Nadler system, and they inflict a serious defeat on the enemy and the commanding admirals(and other high ranking officers of the Imperial Navy) decide to hold a ball in Prince Shiva's honour, and plan to transfer Meyers away to command another fleet while the Angel Wings and the Elsior remain behind to guard Prince Shiva on Fargo, an orbital city around the planet Rhombe. On a routine visit to the ship's hangar, Meyers bumps into a strange girl called Noah, who wants Meyers to give him one of the Emblem Frames. When Meyers refuses, Noah gets angry, says that she will make more and stronger ones, and runs off, disappearing just around the corner. Shrugging the incident off, Meyers takes his chosen love with him to the ball, and while there Prince Eonia shows up with several soldiers to try and take Prince Shiva into his Custody, although Prince Shiva refuses. Shots are fired, and it is revealed that Prince Eonia and the soldiers are just holograms and are not physically present, at this point Eonia's fleet launches a sneak attack while most of the Loyalist fleet is docked and not combat ready, and inflicts serious damage on the port facilities. Meyers heads back to the ship with Prince Shiva, and after the enemy fleet retreats, the Black Moon, an identical counterpart to the White Moon(a planet sized structure) shows up and fires a massive laser that slices Rhombe in half and destroys much of Fargo and the Loyalist fleet. Meyers and the Angel Wing fight a desperate battle to reach the Black Moon, which is constantly producing attack satellites and unmanned ships, before Noah unleashes an EMP like blast that leaves the Elsior, the Emblem Frames and the Loyalist Fleet powerless except for sensors and communications, before attacking them as they lay helpless. While the situation looks grim, suddenly the Elsior and the Emblem Frames have their power restored to above their original levels, and the Emblem Frames all grow wings. They manage to break through the defensive line and damage the Black Moon which causes Prince Eonia to back off for now, turning it into a stalemate, although afterwards the Emblem Frames lose their wings and their power levels drop to below normal. As the loyalist fleet gathers on the other side of Rhombe, Commodore Lufte takes command as everyone higher ranking was MIA and presumed dead. Elsior's chief engineer, Creta and Prince Shiva shed some light on the abilities of the Elsior and the Emblem Frames, and also that there is a weapon possibly capable of destroying the Black Moon, but it is stored in the White Moon. While briefing Commodore Lufte on the situation, he mentions that Noah was spotted on other ships and the port facilities before the attack, although when guards attempted to question her, she disappeared into smoke right before their eyes. The Elsior and the Loyalist fleet then head to the White Moon in order to retrieve the weapon, as Sherry, Prince Eonia's second in command, tries to stop them along the way, but fails, finally sacrificing herself as she tries to ram her flagship into the Elsior, although the Angel Wing manages to destroy her ship just before impact. At the White Moon, Lady Shatoyan, the Holy Mother of the White Moon, reveals that the White Moon is a weapons producing factory just like the Black Moon, but the people who found the White Moon decided to keep it a secret, and only use the technology there for good. Lady Shatoyan then lifts the limiters on the Emblem Frames and installs the Chrono Break Canon on the Elsior. In the Final Battle, after defeating the Hell Hounds, Prince Eonia's elite fighter wing piloting copied Emblem Frames, Noah causes their frames to grow wings as well by altering their structure, in the process causing the fighters to consume their pilots and turn them into soulless zombies. After destroying their fighters, the Elsior gets into position and destroys Prince Eonia's flagship with the Chrono Break Canon, after which Noah reveals that Noah was just a form used to trick Prince Eonia, whom wanted to use the Lost Technology to create an age of peace and prosperity for everyone, into launching his coup so that the Black Moon could unite with the White Moon and evolve further. While the Black Moon pulls the White Moon out of orbit in an attempt to unite with it, Meyers and the Angel Wing breaks through a large screen of attack satellites to use the Chrono Break Canon on the Black Moon, but before it can finish charging, the Black Moon brings the full weight of its power on them, disabling them, all except for the Emblem Frame piloted by Meyer's chosen heroine. Endings The following endings assume that Transvaal remains an empire, if the player tells Prince Shiva the truth at the beginning of the game, buys him a chess set and spends time with him, it is possible to unlock the Prince Shiva subplot, and at the end of the game Prince Shiva gives up the throne and Commodore Luft is elected President of the Republic instead. Milfeulle Sakuraba : Makes a wish to the Emblem Frame that she will give up her ability as the Goddess of Luck in order to restore power to the Elsior, which destroys the Black Moon with the Chrono Break Canon. Meyers retires from the navy to lead a peaceful life with Milfeulle, whom has lost the ability to pilot Emblem Frames as well as her legendary luck(both good and bad), while Lester leads the Frontier Research Team to find remnants of Eonia's fleet and any Lost Technology like the Black Moon Ranpha : As the Elsior starts going down in flames, Ranpha finds her resolve and destroys all the enemies, clearing a path for the Elsior which destroys the Black Moon with the Chrono Break Canon. Meyers stays in the military as head of the Frontier Research Team, and leaves with Ranpha on the Elsior, who starts redecorating the ship as their home. Mint: The communication system goes down on the Elisor but Mint and Meyers understood each other due to their feelings. The Elisor is heavily damaged but Meyers decides to trust Mint and charge through and destroy the Black Moon with the Chrono Break Cannon while Mint destroys all the surrounding enemies with her Emblem Frame's "Flier Dance" ability. Mint decides to quit the Angel Troupe to accompany Meyers on his mission to scout the Frontier. Forte : Destroys all the enemies in front of the Elsior, allowing it to destroy the Black Moon with the Chrono Break Canon. Meyers becomes commander of the frontier research team, and Forte becomes his new adjutant, replacing Lester. Vanilla : Uses her Emblem Frame's nanomachines to restore full functionality to the Elsior, allowing it to destroy the Black Moon with the Chrono Break Canon. Meyers become commander of the Frontier Research Team, and Vanilla accompanies him on the Elsior, by now largely having gotten over her past and become more cheerful. Theme Songs * Opening Theme: "Eternal love" ~Hikari no Tenshi~ (Eternal Love ~From Angels of Light~) ::Artist: Mari Iijima ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Music: Yuusuke Sakamoto * Ending Theme: "Tenshi-tachi no Kyuusoku" (Angels' Holiday) ::Artist: Mari Iijima ::Songwriting: Mari Iijima ::Arrangement: Yuusuke Sakamoto Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers The second game in the trilogy, Moonlit Lovers, revolves around the battles with remnants of Eonia's forces led by General Rezum and later a mysterious woman named Nephilia who claimed to be a member of a race called the Val-Fasq. A new member of the Angel-tai, Karasuma Chitose, is also introduced. The relationship between Takuto and whichever Angel whose heart he won is explored as well. Theme Songs * Opening Theme: "Eternal Love 2003" ::Artist: Mari Iijima ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Music: Yuusuke Sakamoto * Ending Theme: "Tenshi-tachi no Kyuusoku" (Angels' Holiday) ::Artist: Mari Iijima ::Songwriting: Mari Iijima ::Arrangement: Yuusuke Sakamoto Insert Songs * Theme: "Eternal Love" ~''The angel of light Squadron Version''~ ::Artist: Angel-tai ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Music: Yuusuke Sakamoto Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers In the final game, Eternal Lovers, the war with the Val-Fasq begins in earnest while a couple of refugees from the legendary EDEN (the place origin of both the White Moon and Black Moon) arrive to beg the Transbaal Empire (and the legendary hero Takuto Meyers) for help. Takuto and his Angel's relationship is also put into serious jeopardy as his duties preparing for the war with the Val-Fasq keep them apart with increasing frequency. Theme Songs * Opening Theme: "Angelic Symphony" ::Artist: Hiromi Satou ::Songwriting: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arranger: Masashi Huzima * Ending Theme PC ver. : "Eternal Love 2004" ::Artist: Hiromi Satou ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Music: Yuusuke Sakamoto * Ending Theme PS2 ver. : "Owarinai Prelude" (Neverending Prelude) ::Artist: Hiromi Satou ::Songwriting: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arranger: Fujita, Hitoshi Makoto Manga Unlike the Anime, the manga version of Galaxy Angel looks at the stories in events with the battles against The Legitimate Transbaal Empire (Eonia's Rebel Forces) , and the relationship between Takuto Mayers and the six Galaxy Angel members. All Galaxy Angel books have been released domestically in North America by Broccoli-Books. Other media On March 16, 2005 Galaxy Angel Live has been performed. Performers are completely different from the voice actors because some of them were unable to participate. There was another show in 2005, from December 7 to 11. Cast * Takuto Meyers: Yūji Ueda (タクト・マイヤーズ). * Milfeulle Sakuraba: Maho Tomita (富田麻帆). * Ranpha Franboise: Yuka Koide (小出由華). * Mint Blancmanche: Marie Ono (小野まりえ). * Forte Stollen: Risa Shirakawa (白川りさ). * Vanilla H: Satomi Akesaka (明坂聡美). * Chitose Karasuma: Erina Nakayama (中山恵里奈). References External links * [http://www.broccoli.co.jp/ga/ BROCCOLI's official Project G.A. website] * Official site for Galaxy Angel * Official site for Galaxy Angel EX * Official site for CR Galaxy Angel * Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Bandai Visual Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Galaxy Angel Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Science fiction video games Category:Strategy video games de:Galaxy Angel es:Galaxy Angel ko:갤럭시 엔젤 ja:ギャラクシーエンジェル pl:Galaxy Angel pt:Galaxy Angel ru:Galaxy Angel sv:Galaxy Angel tl:Galaxy Angel th:แกแล็คซี่แองเจล zh:銀河天使